Binary Stars
225px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 5 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Crazy |tribe = Dancing Zombie |trait = Gravestone |ability = All your cards do double damage. |flavor text = He's a Gemini and so is she. Which explains so much, right?}} Binary Stars are a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and members of the class. They cost 5 to play, and have 3 /3 . They have the Gravestone trait, and their ability doubles the damage all zombies, including them, tricks, and environments do. This ability stacks with each Binary Stars on the field, and persists until all Binary Stars are removed from the field. Origins They are named after a binary star, a star system consisting of two stars orbiting around their common barycenter. Their concept and character design may have been inspired by the "Wonder Twins", an alien brother-and-sister superhero duo that debuted in the 1970's Hanna Barbera/DC Comics show Super Friends. Their name could also reference the hip hop group with the same name, as both the card and the group consist of two people, and the card is in the dancing tribe as well. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Dancing Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability:' All your cards do double damage. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description He's a Gemini and so is she. Which explains so much, right? Strategies With At first glance, Binary Stars seem to have poor stats for a 5-brain card, but their ability allows every zombie and trick that does damage to do twice the amount. In other words, Binary Stars effectively have 6 /3 , except their base strength isn't affected. Since they also have the Gravestone trait, Binary Stars are really difficult to destroy when they are played, as your opponent cannot do anything to destroy them that turn; only with , Blockbuster, or Cool Bean with Winter Squash can they be destroyed. But for the most part, this can benefit every zombie regardless of any tribe as they do double damage according to their strength. Because of this, strength boosts are twice as valuable as they provide a double increase in damage. This can even be useful when using zombies with 3 strength as it can do 6 damage to any plant while being immune to Shamrocket or . This also means that they can work effectively with Disco-Naut, which allows all zombies to do a maximum of 4 damage while still having the [[Card#Bullseye|'Bullseye']] trait. As long as Binary Stars are on the field, Bungee Plumber will do 4 damage, which is quite much for such a cheap trick, while Zombot's Wrath can even do more damage of either 6 or 12. Final Mission is really useful for doing heavy damage to a plant or potentially land the finishing blow on the plant hero while these zombies are on the field, but it will also cost a zombie in the process, dealing a maximum of 8 damage. The Chickening can do 4 damage to all plants, wiping out swarms of them, especially mushrooms and Pineclones, which can ruin your opponent's defenses easily. Since they are part of the dancing tribe, they can put a lot of pressure on the opponent if paired with certain zombies. Aerobics Instructor effectively gives greater strength to every dancing zombie on the field at the start of each turn, making for a very lethal growth in power that can happen in a short time. Flamenco Zombie works really well with Binary Stars as well, as the damage done by his ability is also doubled, allowing for a maximum of 20 damage, which is enough to finish your opponent off regardless of health, excluding special gimmicks and Astro Vera. If you are playing as Z-Mech or Electric Boogaloo, you can boost Binary Stars' health to allow them to last longer. Note that multiple Binary Stars can stack with each other. This means that the multiplier increases for each Binary Stars on the field, starting at x2 to the maximum of x16. Having four Binary Stars unboosted will do 48 damage each, and a single Bungee Plumber can deal 32 damage. This can defeat your opponent very easily if at least 2 Binary Stars are on the field. Remember that since Binary Stars come out of a gravestone, Impfinity can boost them with Headstone Carver so that they can last longer and do more damage. Mixed-Up Gravedigger can also be used to protect it for a turn, but while it hides in the gravestone, avoid playing damaging cards like Flamenco Zombie as it won't do double damage until they are revealed. Against Binary Stars are among the most dangerous zombies in the Crazy class, as they allow every zombie on the field and every zombie trick that does damage to do twice the amount that they usually would. You should prioritize destroying this as letting this alive will allow your opponent to do heavy damage to your defenses. Fortunately, their stats are not quite good for a 5 card. Speaking of their stats, Binary Stars only have 3 , so they are vulnerable to unless their strength is boosted. They also have 3 , so a single use of Berry Blast can take them out easily. However, you will have to survive a turn beforehand before playing either of the tricks, as Binary Stars have the Gravestone trait. In such case, try playing any plant that does 3 damage on the lane with Binary Stars' gravestone instead. Spyris can be useful, as it will warn the player whether or not Binary Stars are about to be revealed. However, keep an eye out of Conga Zombie that can destroy Spyris. can be played to take these zombies out for 2 , and Cool Bean can prevent Binary Stars, as well as any other unrevealed gravestone zombies, from attacking when they are revealed, but other zombies and zombie tricks will still attack for double damage, so be forewarned. If you are using Winter Squash, teaming this with Cool Bean can destroy them completely as well. Gallery BinaryStarsStat.jpg|Binary Stars' statistics Binarystarscard.png|Binary Stars' card BinaryStarsGrayedOutCard.png|Binary Stars' grayed out card BinaryStarsCardImage.png|Binary Stars' card image BinaryStars.png|HD Binary Stars AbilityBStars.png|Binary Stars activating their ability to defeat Spudow Bungeetimes16.png|The outcome of Bungee Plumber being used on Wall-Knight with 4 Binary Stars on the field Grey Binary Stars.jpg|Binary Stars tinted gray due to a glitch Bullseyenary Stars.png|Binary Stars with the Bullseye trait due to Disco-Naut's ability Frenzy BS.png|Binary Stars with the Frenzy trait Strikethrough Binary Stars.png|Binary Stars with the Strikethrough trait due to Ice Moon's ability BinaryLunchbox.png|Yeti Lunchbox being used on Binary Stars Frozen Binary Stars.png|Binary Stars frozen ByeBye8Damagefor1Brain.jpeg|Binary Stars destroyed InCryptedusedonBinaryStars.jpg|In-Crypted being used on Binary Stars BinaryGlitch.jpg| doing quadruple damage due to a glitch (note that there is only 1 Binary Stars) Binary Shield.png|Binary Stars shielded 9D7021F1-B5B8-474A-8DE5-1F99C463FE49.png|Binary Stars' card missing its brain cost due to a glitch Screenshot_2018-02-05-18-21-31-1.png|Maniacal Laugh being used on Binary Stars BruteStars.jpg|Brute Strength being used on Binary Stars These Binary Stars are hungry.jpg|Lurch for Lunch being used on Binary Stars Category:Legendary zombies (PvZH) Category:Dancing cards Category:Gravestone cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies